


Angel

by DaSaltInDaPeppermill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill
Summary: Luna Lovegood was an angel, but she was too sensitive for this worldTw: suicide
Kudos: 7





	Angel

People are evil. Very evil. And Luna Lovegood had had to learn this lesson way to early in her life. She had learned it when she couldn't sleep at night, and heard her mom cry in the bedroom again because she'd seen someone mistreat their house-elf in Diagon Alley. She'd learned when her dad broke down because the Daily Prophet had said something bad about the Quibbler again. She'd learned when everyone she knew had slowly forgotten about her mom, when dad had locked himself away, leaving her alone with her pain. She had known it when no one had wanted to talk to her at the sorting. She had seen it again and again, every time one of the kids had called her Loony. Whenever one of her friends (though she had not very many, she still had some) had told her one of her creatures didn't exist, and whenever someone had taken another bit of her stuff, whether it was an earring or all of her left socks. So, because Luna long since knew that everyone was evil, she had hidden herself away, lost touch with reality, only living in her fantasy world.  
But sometimes, unknown to the others, she resurfaced. Then she experienced everything she was hiding from, if only for a short time. It was enough to make her leave again right away, but sometimes, when she stayed aware long enough she started to wonder. She wondered, mostly, if everyone else was evil, was she evil too? Did others think she was a bad person? She certainly did. After all, she hadn't saved her mom. She hadn't helped her dad. She wasn't a good person. She hadn't helped Mandy when she'd seen her cry in an unused classroom, and she hadn't helped Neville when she'd seen him get bullied by some older Slytherins.

The truth was, Luna was not a bad person. She was one of the best people there were in this word. She hadn’t helped Neville because someone had taken her wand that day. She hadn’t comforted Mandy because the girl had snapped at her to leave her alone when she’d tried to. But afterwards she’d also run to get a teacher to chase away the bullies. And she’d told Mandy’s older sister to help her. But no one had ever told Luna that, and even if someone would have, and she had actually heard it, she wouldn’t have believed it for a second. Because somehow this world had made this young girl believe she was the worst of them all. And that was also what Luna thought every time she took the knife out of her trunks hidden compartment. She thought it every time she saw the blood running down her wrist again. "I deserve it." 

And one day Luna could not take it anymore.

Later the people would say she was an angel, too sensitive for earth, and that she needed to return to heaven. So one day Luna Lovegood grew wings and left her damaged body behind, flying higher and higher, into the sun. And she never came back.


End file.
